


these monsters (can't keep you)

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth's pov, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Percy's POV, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, mentions of fighting, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Theme: Running out of timeWhy do they always take Percy? That's what Annabeth would like to know. Haven't they done enough already?Percy just wants out of this damn maze.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	these monsters (can't keep you)

If goddesses could be killed, Annabeth's mother would be dead from the force of her glare.

Percy was missing.

Again.

And this time it was Athena’s doing.

"Where is he?" Her voice was low, dangerous.

"When he fights his way out, he will rejoin you." She waved a hand, dismissive. "He is a son of Poseidon, and must prove himself."

So _Tartarus_ wasn't enough?  _ Two  _ wars weren't enough?

"No, you'll bring him back now."

"Remember, daughter, which of us is the goddess."

Percy rolled to one side. He was getting tired. It’d been three-four?- hours of non-stop fighting, all while running a maze. 

He’d woken to an owl telling him he had to fight his way out, or never win Athena’s approval.

At least, that was the vibe he’d gotten. Really, it was bold of Athena to assume Percy even  _ cared  _ at what she thought at this point; as long as he and Annabeth agreed they wanted to be together, they would be together.

Percy slashed with Riptide, dissipating another monster into a shower of gold. 

The maze was huge, and Percy had started in the center, or so he assumed.

Percy ducked down behind a wall and paused.

What if he hadn’t started in the center? What if he had been thinking the wrong thing all along? 

He hadn’t started in the center.

That would be too easy.

Glancing around, Percy realized he was in a very similar area to where he’d started. He marked it with a slash, then kept moving.

Now, Percy knew his sense of direction was off--the sun was high in the sky, and what he’d thought before was wrong.

So he kept moving, killing a dozen monsters before he reached another such area. Marking it with a diagonal slash this time, he moved on. 

Annabeth glared at Athena. It wasn’t getting her anywhere, but she was angry. She had taken Percy for no good reason at all.

“You will bring him back. Now.”

“Now, Annabeth, he just figured out that he didn’t start in the center. I want to see him make his way out.” Annabeth turned to see what she was talking about, and had to watch as Percy, moving much slower than normal, fought his way around, marking sections as he went.

“Oh, he’ll figure it out, Annabeth, I never doubted that.

The question is if he’ll figure it out fast enough.”

It had been at least another hour.

The sun still hadn't moved. Percy kept moving, kept fighting; he hadn't hit any areas twice, unless his marks were disappearing.

Then--that turn looked different.

Percy took it and started running. The end was  _ right there _ .

So of course two dozen monsters had to appear. Percy fought his way through them.

Or tried to.

It seemed they been given direction on retreating and a couple of simple tactics.

They backed him into a corner far too quickly for his liking.

Annabeth watched as Athena-directed monsters cornered Percy, clawing him and biting him. For every one he killed, three more took its place.

When he finally moved again, it was to lunge low, get out, and run.

Well, that’s what Annabeth had thought he tried, anyway.

It ended with him staggering, weak from blood loss and pain, and falling.

Somehow, he managed to fall onto his back, so he wasn’t completely defenseless, but it was a near thing.

Percy pushed himself up, got to a standing position, and snarled “Fuck it.”

He was done with this.

He was angry enough that a hurricane began to form without his direction.

Percy let it. It could destroy this whole maze for all he cared.

He was getting out of here.

With the hurricane, it only took him a few minutes to eliminate the rest of the monsters, and then he walked to the exit.

When he stepped out, it shimmered, and he was standing in front of Annabeth and Athena.

Annabeth ran and caught Percy before he fell.

The hurricane had faded, and he was exhausted and bloody.

“He needs a healer.” Athena snorted.

“I’ll send you back to camp. He’ll do.” Annabeth would have shouted at her if she wasn’t so worried about Percy.

Percy woke up in a bathtub.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was the first time it had happened in at least three months.

“Drink this.” Annabeth, sitting on the edge of the tub, handed him a glass of nectar. “You’re mostly healed, but a little won’t hurt.” Percy looked down, to inspect what was left of his injuries, but the water was red.

“Let’s drain and scrub out the tub, then I can take a shower.”

“Drink your nectar first.” Annabeth said. “And we’re not cleaning out the tub. At least, you’re not. You’re showering and then going to bed. Will’s prescribed at least a day of bed rest.”

“The hurricane?”

“The hurricane.” Percy nodded and drank. He was lucky that he had a tub and a separate shower.

And when he stood up he knew that day’s bed rest wouldn’t be hard.

Annabeth helped him to the shower, got him settled on the bench, and drained the tub. Percy just sat there for a minute before grabbing the soap. Once he’d cleaned up a little, he could see that he’d have a couple of new scars, but nothing too bad.

“Let me get your hair, Perce, and then I’ll help you stand and rinse off.” Percy closed his eyes as Annabeth worked shampoo and conditioner through his hair gently.

“You going to sleep on me?” Annabeth asked, amused.

“Just a little, babe.” Somehow, they got him rinsed off and in pajamas, and then into bed. When Annabeth tried to leave, Percy grabbed her hand.

“Nooo, stay and cuddle. I’m tired and hurt and need my Annabeth.” This time Annabeth laughed outright, but she curled up with him under the covers.

“You’ve got me, Perce. Always.”

Percy went to sleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the last one I will be posting on the assigned day, I think. Unless I start and finish tomorrow's really quick, but I have work, so we'll see.  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
